The subject invention relates to devices and processes used to deflect the aerodynamic flow of air over the upper surface of a motor vehicle while the vehicle is moving. Such deflectors are variously and differentially structured to accomplish one or more functions. Some air deflectors are structured and deployed to deflect air away from vehicle surfaces that directly blunt the air flow, such as substantially flat, vertical surfaces facing towards the vehicle's usual direction of movement. Such air deflectors are primarily equipped and structured to reduce the resultant drag effect on the movement of the vehicle and thereby improve gas mileage.
Other air deflectors are appropriately structured and positioned on a motor vehicle to deflect the air flow over the roof of a vehicle to help yield downward force components to keep the rear portion of the vehicle stabilized relative to the wheel contact with the roadway.
Still other functions are accomplished by air deflectors, one of which is to direct the flow of air over the upper surface of the roof of a moving vehicle and thence downwardly over the posterior vertical surface of the vehicle. Such deflectors are structured and positioned towards the rear roof portion of the vehicle to utilize air flowing over roof surfaces and thence downwardly over the rear vehicle surface whereby the resultant redirected air flow cleanses dust, dirt, and other material accumulation that obscures the view through windows on such rear surface. The rear portion of the vehicle particularly the relatively vertical, flat surface of such vehicle and rear window areas, tend to collect dirt, dust and it is difficult to keep such surface clean for viewing and other purposes. The subject invention is conceived for this latter purpose as an improvement on devices adapted for this purpose.
There are several air deflector devices conceived and structured for this purpose in the existing art that are adapted to be retrofitted over the rear roof portion of a vehicle, particularly the van-type structure. Such devices are adapted to be affixed in some manner to the upper rear surface of the vehicle having downward turned means just aft of the most posterior roof portions structured to receive the rearward flow of air to deflect the air downwardly.
In this regard there are several disadvantages to existing air deflectors used for the above stated purpose. One such disadvantage is that such devices are not generally structured as a universal fit to conform to the various roof structures of the different types of vans. Another disadvantage is that the existing air deflection structures are structured with attachment means that invade and damage the integrity of the vehicle. More specifically, most such air deflectors are affixed through insert means that are adapted to penetrate the vehicle's metallic roof or outer surface, which in turn damages the vehicle. There are numerous other disadvantages in existing air deflectors used for this described purpose.
By reason of these shortcomings and disadvantages, in the above stated art, the subject invention is conceived as a means to improve such air deflector structures, and the subject invention is conceived accordingly, with the following objects.